skool days
by morgXtheXmortician
Summary: Ever wonder what the GG's do when they are in skool? Well, this will explain to you what I think they would do. Please R&R or I will be in a very bad mood.( disclaimer: I don't own JSRF, I wish I did!)
1. hi people

Skool days: Intro.  
  
Hi peoples! This is shadowgirl here. I just wanted to say a few things about what I'm going to do for this fic. Here is what I put for these people:  
  
Yoyo- a total jinx to himself Beat- someone who is pretty much intelligent but can't control his anger. Gum- "Miss Perfect" Corn- a troublemaker and very stupid (^_^)  
  
I will add more as soon as I think of more things. Oh well, I'll just get on with the fic then. 


	2. Yoyo's skool day

Skool Days  
By shadowgirl59  
Yoyo's skool day  
Mon. 8:30- math class  
Yoyo gets a really hard test.  
Yoyo tries to cheat off someone's paper.  
Yoyo's teacher catches him.  
Yoyo is sent to the principal's office.  
Yoyo gets a Friday night reflection.  
10:15- theater arts  
Yoyo gets ready for a rehearsal.  
Yoyo dresses up as an elf (not like Santa's elves, like the ones from Lord  
of the Rings).  
Yoyo gets a bow with suction cup arrows and accidentally shoots the  
teacher.  
Yoyo gets hit in the head with a plastic apple.  
Yoyo wakes up a few minutes later.  
12:00- art class  
Yoyo does a clay project.  
Yoyo's partner goes insane.  
Yoyo is embarrassed.  
Yoyo finishes his project.  
Yoyo draws graffiti ideas in his sketchbook.  
Yoyo's partner steals Yoyo's sketchbook.  
Yoyo tries to annihilate his partner.  
Yoyo's partner tells the teacher.  
Yoyo gets in trouble.  
2:00- tennis  
Yoyo goes out to the tennis courts.  
Yoyo practices his serves.  
Yoyo whacks a person in the head from being too close.  
Yoyo takes the person to the nurse.  
Yoyo goes back out to practice his volleys.  
Yoyo hits the teacher with a ball.  
Yoyo sits out until class is over.  
Tues. 8:30- science  
Yoyo does a lab in biology (dissection).  
Yoyo dissects a shark.  
Yoyo finishes his lab.  
Yoyo slices and dices the shark.  
Yoyo gets in a lot 'o' trouble.  
Yoyo sits in his desk until he goes to his next period.  
10:15- I.L.A.  
Yoyo reads a boring story.  
Yoyo falls asleep.  
Yoyo's teacher wakes him up.  
Yoyo gets detention after skool.  
Yoyo studies vocabulary.  
Foreign exchange student bothers Yoyo.  
Yoyo is happy (the bell rang).  
2:00- world geography  
Yoyo studies for a test.  
Yoyo gets the test.  
Yoyo finishes his test.  
Yoyo turns in the test.  
Yoyo's teacher announces the grades.  
Yoyo got a B+.  
Yoyo goes to his detention.  
4:00- detention  
Yoyo writes on the chalkboard (I will never fall asleep in class).  
Yoyo is dismissed.  
Yoyo goes straight to the garage. 


	3. Beat's skool day

Beat's skool days  
Mon. 9:15- calculus  
Beat gets ready for a calculus test.  
Beat is called from the office.  
Beat goes to the office.  
The principal yells at Beat about graffiti on the walls in the hallway.  
Beat denies he did it.  
Beat blames the flying monkeys (^_^)  
Beat gets in trouble because of the joke.  
Beat is sent back to class.  
10:28- lunch  
Beat goes outside to eat his lunch.  
Corn comes and meets Beat outside.  
Beat and Corn talk about stuff about the gang.  
Beat trips a student and makes them fall in their lunch.  
Beat gets in serious trouble.  
12:00- science  
Beat tries to survive his class.  
Beat gets paired up with a new kid for a chemistry lab.  
The new kid mixes the wrong chemicals and makes the mixture blow up in  
Beat's face.  
Beat strangles the new kid.  
The teacher catches Beat.  
Beat goes to the office (again).  
Beat gets detention after school.  
1:55- literature  
Beat jots down notes in his notebook.  
The teacher, without warning, gives a pop quiz.  
A student asks Beat for the answers.  
Beat gives the student all the wrong answers.  
Beat gets an A+, while the other kid got a Z (^__________________^).  
2:50- orchestra  
Beat tunes his violin  
Beat practices Spring (the song, not the season).  
A cello player bets he couldn't do the solo really fast without messing up.  
Beat tries, but screws up at the end.  
The cello player starts making fun of Beat.  
Since the teacher wasn't in yet, Beat sprays paint into the cello player's  
face.  
When the teacher walked in, the cello player tells on Beat.  
Beat gets in trouble (yet again).  
The bell rings and Beat goes to his detention.  
3:30- detention  
Beat sits in his desk and does work for one hour.  
The teacher dismisses Beat.  
Beat starts going directly to the garage. 


End file.
